backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Lennox
Miles Lennox is a student at Keaton School of the Arts, who is studying in the Music Program. Biography Background Miles hasn't revealed much about his background, except that it's "complicated" and that he has no television because of that. Later, it is revealed that he suffers from a kidney disease, which is why he says his life is "complicated". Keaton School of the Arts At the Keaton School of the Arts, Miles became part of the Music Program. He is a great musician and can play multiple instruments such as the guitar, drums and do amazing vocals. Miles is caught by Julie Maslany, who was filming students in the hallway. Later, he talks to Jax Gardner during class, Jax finding it odd that Miles didn't have a television. Later, Miles sat at lunch with Alya and encouraged her to sing as she had trouble singing in class. When Bianca makes a snide comment, Alya leaves. Later, Miles overhears Alya calling her mom and saying that she wants to leave the school. He claims that Alya won't leave, because she has talent. Alya goes back to class, and sings a song, smiling at Miles during part of her song, staying at the school."The First Day." Wikia. Retrieved on March 29, 2016. Miles is late to class, and didn't get into an trouble. Jax had been late that day as well, but recieved a warning, and was upset that Miles wasn't in trouble too. Later, Jax was on his phone and Mr. Park told him to put it up, but Miles recieved a call and Mr. Park let him take it outside. Jax was upset and later looked at Miles' phone and read a text that read: "Your drugs are ready." Jax took this as something "illegal" and showed Mr. Park, who warned Jax to not get into Miles' business."Groups of Two." Wikia. Retrieved on March 29, 2016. Jax discovers by searching the medication that has fallen out of Miles bag, that he is sick and becomes friends with him. Miles asks Jax to help him record three songs in under a week. Jax finds it crazy and suggests they should do it the next year but remembers his illness so Jax accepts. Miles starts having headaches and Jax shuts the recording down. Miles questions but Jax explains "not even Sia can write that fast" but accidentally spilling out "especially in your condition". Miles looks at Jax and demands how he found out. Miles believes Jax is a pity friend and tells him to get away from him. He proceeds to reject his apology/explanation. However Alya then walks into Miles recording and asks where he was and if he was ok. Miles yells at Alya but suddenly loses strength so he collapses. Alya tries to help "What can I do" and all he replies with is "get Jax". After coming back to consciousness Miles makes the hard decision to start telling the truth about his illness. Jax and Miles make amends and Jax promises to help him record the songs for next years deadline for the competition. Description Personality Miles is very kind,loyal and creative. He is also rather funny/sarcastic. He is shown to dislike pity out of the sake of his disease and has trouble asking for help. Physical Appearance Miles has brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Relationships Alya Miles and Alya became friends on the first day when she sat with him at lunch, and encouraged her to sing after she had trouble in class. When Alya considered leaving the school, Miles claimed that she wouldn't, mentioning her musical talent. Alya doesn't end up leaving, and sings in class, smiling at Miles during part of her song. She is annoyed when Bianca flirts with Miles, but he simply brushes it off. When choosing partners he chose Alya. Alya is annoyed with his lack of effort in putting actual meaning in the song and when he is uncomfortable after she takes Bianca's advice she believes she ruined her chances with a relationship with him, but when he sings his song about life she believes it is for her. When she hears Miles and Jax talk about him asking out a girl she becomes curious, but when she finds out he meant Julie she is flustered. After Miles thinks Julie rejected him Alya asks him out. While planning their date Julie asks Miles out and he mistakenly says yes he immediately regrets doing so and Alya is hurt by this. He tried multiple times to mend their relationship. In "Showtime" he and Alya mend their relationship, but she still goes on tour. She comes back from the tour and he's feelings for Alya grow and in the episode STEP UP they officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. They kiss. Jax Jax is one of Miles' closest friends. He acts as his “sidekick”. Jax first talked to Miles on their first day of class, and found it odd that Miles didn't own a television. In "Groups of Two" Jax gets annoyed when Miles arrives late to class without getting in any trouble while Jax had received a warning, and was upset that Miles wasn't in trouble too. Later, Jax was on his phone and Mr. Park told him to put it up, but Miles received a call and Mr. Park lets him take it outside. Jax was upset and later looked at Miles' phone and read a text that read: "Your drugs are ready." Jax took this as something "illegal" and showed Mr. Park, who warned Jax to not get into Miles' business. The two are good friends and seem to care a lot about each other. Because of Miles' close friendship with Jax, fans have began to nickname the two. The most widely accepted nickname is "Milax," a combination of their names. Bianca Bianca seems to be attracted and flirtious toward Miles, but he simply rebuffs her advances. Recently she seems to have moved on from Miles and views him more as a friend. Julie In Episode 12, Miles and Jax hack into Julie's computer in an attempt to ask her out. Julie says yes eventually after finding out who Miles was. Trivia * Miles plays the guitar, drums and sings.The First Day * He does a little bit of percussion.The First Day * He plays baseball.Take me out * Because of his kidney disease, he's often late for school due to going to the doctor. * Miles is on the list to receive a kidney transplant. * Miles can play the saxophone. * He often doesn't get much sleep because he is awake from his Kidney Disease * Him and Alya are boyfriend and girlfriend. * He gets jealous. * Miles once lied to Mr. Park and later to Bianca * His parents are divoreced.Fallout Appearances *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Take Me Out" *"Dig Deeper" *"In Their Shoes" *"On Deck" *"Sotto Voce" *"The Understudy" *"Plays Well with Others" *"Hold On" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" *"Showtime" Songs *"Dig Deep (Miles Version)" *"Dig Deep (Alya Version)" *"Open My Heart" *"Color Me Happy" *"Got It Bad" *"Limousines and Picnic Tables" Quotes Gallery References Category:Music Program Category:Freshmen Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Dance Program Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters